Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2
Recap After the explosion, Gwen emerges from the rubble thanks to being protected by an energy shield. Then Spidermonkey and Chromastone emerge from rubble and leave. Ben, Gwen, and Goop emerged. The aliens left and they found Kevin who was now a mixture of things he had absorbed previously. Gwen hoped Ben could help and he saw Chromastone, Goop, Spidermonkey, and Way Big. Azmuth suddenly appeared as a hologram and was upset. He told Ben he had 24 hours to recapture the alien forms and recapture them so he could regain their powers. Outraged with the disaster, Azmuth also tells Ben that he'll never help him again. Ben was upset and Kevin tried to revert to normal by absorbing Gwen's skin. Kevin decided to use the Plumber's badges to track down the alien samples. The trio found Chromastone causing havoc in the pier and Kevin attacked. He discovered his new morphing powers and used them to fight Chromastone. Ben tried to become Humongousaur but became Upchuck and captured Chromastone after Kevin knocked him out. The trio continued to seach for the aliens and Ben wanted to drive upsetting Kevin. Gwen used her laptop upgraded by Plumber technology to reveal Vilgax had beaten 10 heroes and now had their abilties. Ben was not worried but blamed Kevin for the Omnitrix problems as Spidermonkey stopped them using his webbing fluid and used web to take Gwen. Ben became Brainstorm and freed Gwen, and then fought Spidermonkey while Kevin used his new powers to free Gwen from the webbing. He then absorbed Spidermonkey after Gwen reminded him and the trio continued their drive. The trio went to the sewer and Goop showed up surrounding Ben. Goop defeated Kevin and Gwen with ease as Ben became Swampfire to battle Goop and a massive battle ensued in which Ben managed to re-absorb Goop. The trio later went after Waybig having only an hour before Ben had to battle Vilgax. Max contacted the group telling them Vilgax was one of the Plumber's enemies and he was getting gear wanting to fight him. Ben decided he would have to fight Vilgax without Way Big and he decided to go face Vilgax to stall. An hour later a massive newscrew had gathered and Psyphon appeared. The battle was going to be seen on all planets and Vilgax's army surrounded the sky going to destroy Earth if he won. Everyone on Earth watched and Ben arrived as Jetray wanting them to be his servants after he won. Vilgax appeared and a fight ensued. Ben fought Vilgax as Jetray then he changed to Big Chill and then Humongousaur. But Vilgax was too strong and was going to kill Ben when Kevin and Gwen arrived with Way Big and Ben re-absorbs him and tried to use him but instead became Chromastone. The fight ended as Vilgax killed Ben with his sword as Max arrived and Kevin and Gwen shared tears. Psyphon appeared and took the Omnitrix and Vilgax was going to absorb the Omnitrix's power. The pieces of Chromastone came together to form Diamondhead who easily man handeled Vilgax and Max approached telling him the rules, and he is not allowed to come back to Earth and attack it again. Vilgax was upset but leaves and promises to get his revenge on Ben. Ben was upset that everyone knew his secret and Max revealed he used his plumber tech to block half the fight and Ben had no idea what happened to Chromastone. He claimed the watch was broken and he decided teamwork was the best option regaining his friend's trust after saving the Earth. Major events * Ben has damaged the Omnitrix and loses Azmuth's trust. * Kevin gets mutated for the second time. * Chromastone reforms into Diamondhead after Vilgax destroyed Chromastone. Recalibrated debuts *Diamondhead Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson Villains * Vilgax * Psyphon Aliens used *Upchuck(Accidental transformation; selected alien was Humongousaur) *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Jetray *Big Chill *Humongousaur *Chromastone(Accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Diamondhead Trivia * Azmuth leaves Ben and doesn't return until Primus. * First time in both Ben 10 series we see Upchuck's transformation. * Chromastone got destroyed by Vilgax and isn't use again until Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in Fame. * In the Australian Cartoon Network both parts of "Vengance of Vilgax" were joint together. * Kevin remains mutated until The Final Battle: Part 2 where Max tells him that the energy from the Omnitrix kept him in that mutant form. * Even though Vilgax was to never come back to Earth again by the rules of the Galactic Code of Conduct, he kept coming back and attacking the Tennysons. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Vilgax arc